


Just Desserts

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Abbie prepares for a special dinner with Ichabod, she recalls the two most important men in her life. </p><p>Sequel to "Fireplace Musings"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

"Just Desserts"

"Six O'clock sounds perfect Crane. Since you're cooking, I'll bring dessert. Ok. see you then." Abbie Mills ended the call and smiled. It was amazing how a call from Ichabod Crane could brighten her day. She really had missed him. 

The recent lull in demonic activity meant they each had some down time. It unfortunately also meant they were apart more often that Abbie liked. Why couldn't she admit it -- she had fallen hook, line and sinker for a 6 foot 1 inch, 262year old man! Funny how she had fallen. Abbie never believed in soul mates before, but that's what they were. "Entwined from the start" Ichabod had said.

Abbie drifted over to the window of her apartment and watched as the January snow was lightly falling. She thought how fate brought Ichabod to her just as she had lost August. It was almost as if August left her because Ichabod was coming. The void she felt at the loss of one, was filled by the comfort of the other. She loved them both. August was the father figure, friend and mentor she so desperately needed. Ichabod was her friend, partner, confidant and something more. If only one of them could find the words to say it. Perhaps at dinner tonight? Thoughts of her dinner with Crane made her smile and think of the dessert she promised to bring.

August's favorite had been warm apple pie and vanilla ice cream. Abbie realized his discovery of the evil that lurked in Sleepy Hollow weighed heavily on his mind. August had confided in Jenny, but he did not want to tell Abbie until he thought she was ready. Ironically, it was his death that forced Abbie to face her role in the battle between good and evil. Yes, the apple pie and plain vanilla ice cream he enjoyed every night was a reliable, comforting constant in an ever confusing world.

Ichabod's favorite dessert was chocolate, bittersweet was his favorite. Certainly there was much in his past to bring bitterness. He'd experienced a premature death at the hands of his former best friend. He lost a son he never knew he had. He was still dealing with the uncertain fate of his wife in Purgatory. Abbie hoped his current life with her at his side, embodied the sweet side of things. August Corbin and Ichabod Crane were two very different men, but both so important in shaping who she had become .

When Abbie arrived at the cabin, she carried a sturdy shopping bag containing four items: some supermarket wine, an apple pie, a quart of vanilla ice cream, and a bittersweet chocolate decadence cake. A sweet gesture for the two most important men in her life. 

Ichabod opened the door and was greeted with Abbie's lovely smile.. She carried a large shopping bag she promptly brought to the kitchen before he had a chance to take it from her. "Dessert", she said as she placed the ice cream in the freezer, the wine on the table and the cake and pie on the counter.."Something smells good, she remarked as she removed her coat.

"Yes, Lieutenant', Ichabod said. I made stew. It seemed appropriate for a cold January day."

Dinner was wonderful. They talked and laughed between delicious bites of stew. They marveled at how surprisingly good supermarket wine could be. Anyone seeing them together would have thought they had been separated for 2 months instead of 2 days.  
They ate so much , Abbie suggested they take a break before dessert.

"What a beautiful fire", Abbie said as she sat on the couch facing the blaze. Ichabod could think of nothing more beautiful than Abbie at that moment. The firelight danced across her face in a way that highlighted all of her lovely features. Her face was so close to his..

"ahem", Ichabod cleared his throat, as he tried to refocus." Lieutenant I was wondering why you brought two desserts tonight."

"Well, Abbie said shyly, "You see today I was thinking of you and August Corbin. I kind of wanted to share the two desserts that represented the 2 most important men in my life. She hesitated a bit, and then whispered , "I love you both." 

There she had said it, that four letter word. There was no turning back now, for either of them. That's all it took for Ichabod. Her eyes, her lips, her delicate scent .he knew he had to do it. It was now or never. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. The best thing was, the way she kissed him back. There was a passionate fervor in her kiss that surpassed his dreams. When the two Witnesses finally pulled away, they gazed at each other with excited anticipation for what would come next ... dessert would definitely have to wait.


End file.
